Dragon Ball: Season 4 (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball series can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised of the conclusion of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the King Piccolo Saga. Season 4 Tien Shinhan v. Jackie Chun :Goku: I could use something to eat. :Krillin: Are you hungry again already? How is that possible? We just ate an hour ago. :Goku: An hour? No wonder I'm hungry. :Krillin: Do you mind telling me where you keep your spare stomach? :Yamcha: I've had my share of tough opponents, but none have been as cunning or dangerous as Tien. He ripped through me like a ragdoll. No one can stop him. Not even Jackie Chun. :Puar: Ahh! :Yamcha: (to himself) I hope I'm wrong. I hope Jackie Chun does win. For Goku's sake. :Jackie Chun: I just went somewhere to warm up for the fight. :Launch: That's right. Your match is next. I'll be rooting for you. :Bulma: Me too. Get in there and clobber that guy for Yamcha! :Krillin: We're not asking for much. Just rip out his spine. :Tien: (to Jackie Chun) I'm disappointed. Are you so scared of me you have to hide behind that second-rate trick? Three eyes are better than eight Chun's anyday. :Tien: (to Jackie Chun) What good's a third eye if it can't help you out from time to time, right? Stepping Down :Jackie Chun: You are one of the most gifted fighters I've ever faced, yet you undermine your own potential with your rotten ethics. :Tien: You're not my master, gramps. I don't care what you or anyone else thinks. I'm here to win this match! :Jackie Chun: Take the chip off your shoulder and get serious! :Tien: Be careful what you ask for, old man. You don't wanna see me serious. :Tien: Old man... How did you recover so fast? :Jackie Chun: Look. Such knowledge is beyond your reach until you leave your evil ways behind. You've allowed yourself to be led down a short and destructive path. You bow to a false master. :Tien: That's enough! :Jackie Chun: Listen to my words, Tien. The truth is always upsetting when you choose to live a lie! :Tien: No! You're just trying to confuse me! I won't listen to the ravings of a lunatic! :Jackie Chun: Careful, my boy. You run the risk of getting sloppy. That last charge was weak, even for you. :Tien: It was enough to catch you off guard, old man! :Jackie Chun: But not to defeat me. And that is your objective, isn't it? You are not focused on the present. The here and now. Your mind is scattered like dust. :Jackie Chun: All of your values have been tainted and jaded. :Tien: Grr...! :Jackie Chun: It's not your fault, really. The Crane Hermit has always excelled at deception. :Tien: As you just witnessed, there's no technique which I cannot master. You're fighting a losing battle. Anything you use on me, I can throw right back! :Jackie Chun: You could do with some humility. I could teach you that, too. It all comes so easy to you, but you must keep a level head if you want to succeed. I can show you how. :Tien: You sound like a broken record. Goku vs. Krillin :Tien: (to himself) Why did he give up? Why didn't he finish the fight? I'd like to believe Master's story about Roshi being scared. But I know better. There was no fear in his eyes. He was in top form. It doesn't make sense. :Tien: (about Master Roshi) Curse you. You gave me a victory, but you stole my resolve. I want it back. :Oolong: (as Goku and Krillin enter the ring) Goku! Oh no... uh... wait... Krillin! :Puar: Hey! Are you trying to push the odds in favor of Krillin!? :Oolong: You sound like a Goku sympathizer! How could you turn your back on Krillin? I thought you were supposed to be his friend! :Puar: Ah! But I didn't say that! :Master Roshi: I know you're looking for answers, Tien. But don't place too much importance on this tournament. It is merely a checkpoint by which to evaluate your skill, not substantiate it. There is no greatest. Awarding a young man a title which declares him master of martial arts is very dangerous. It does nothing more than feed one's ego. That is why I decided my students would compete in the tournament but never win. And Jackie Chun was my insurance. :Tien: Heh heh heh heh heh. No more. Thanks to Master Shen. To be honest, I found your monologue stale and a little boring. The subject. But your performance was quite good. I didn't know you were so theatrical. You should give Pamput a call. Maybe do a buddy picture. I'm sure he's got the time. (Roshi turns his back to Tien) Roshi! It's a good thing Chun retired. While he still had a choice. :Master Roshi: You're right. It was time for Chun to step down. But it had nothing to do with Shen's little stunt. It was timing. Since you're going to take his place. :Tien: So you quit because you thought I'd take your place. :Master Roshi: I have been waiting for you a long time. Or someone like you. The point is, there's a whole new generation coming up that needs guidance... and frankly, I'm just too tired. I need a replacement. You fit the bill nicely. The world could use a few new heroes. :Tien: A new hero...? :Master Roshi: You're still rough around the edges, to be sure. But you hold promise. :Tien: Uh!? :Master Roshi: You're not ignorant. And for your generation, that's saying a lot. We definitely need to work on your issues... like that killing thing. But you know that. It's why you're questioning your path. It's what brought you to me now. :Tien: Wrong! I wanna be a killer! I like it! :Master Roshi: A fish might want to walk on land. That doesn't mean it's going to happen. It's getting late and I'd like to enjoy the sunset. Did you have any more questions? :Tien: You fool! :Master Roshi: Goodbye. :Tien: Everything you talk about is a joke. What could you teach me, huh? How to hide? How to walk away? Who are you to judge me or my master? So I don't walk the straight and narrow, at least I'm not a quitter. You talk about truth and goodness as if it's the path to enlightenment. Well all it really is, is a choice. And I've made mine! You don't get it, do you? What you choose to label as evil, I call a good time. I'm a killer, like Tao! :Master Roshi: Ah, yes. Mercenary Tao. He was a killer. Some say a natural. However, your skills in that department are mediocre at best. You'll never measure up to him because you have a conscience. :Tien: Uh!? :Master Roshi: But don't take my word for it. You know what's best. Go get 'em... killer. :Tien: Grr! I...I will! You'll see. I'll... I'll be better than Tao ever was. Tail's Tale :Master Shen: (about Goku and Krillin's fight) Why is everybody cheering? All they're doing is talking to each other. I've seen more action on a playground. :Master Shen: (about Goku and Krillin's fight) What is this, the happy fight? It's like watching a bad reunion! :Bulma: If your pupils weren't mal-adjusted freaks, maybe they'd be happy too! :Chiaotzu: I'm happy. See? :Master Shen: Of course. Pay them no mind. Those underlings are jealous. :Launch: Jealous!? Our boys are gonna take yours down, and you know it! :Master Shen: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, schizo. (yawns) :Krillin: (to himself) Get control o' yourself. You can do this. All you need is good strategy. Why am I talking to myself in the second person? :Chiaotzu: Why don't I have a tail? :Master Shen: Because you're a buffoon, not a monkey. :Puar: Hey, that wasn't fair! :Oolong: Fair is not on today's menu. :Man: It's over? :Bear: The fight was anticlimactic and completely devoid of any cathartic experience. :Tiger: (pauses) I didn't understand a word you just said! :Bulma: Listen, I just want to let you that I think both of you did an exceptional job. :Krillin: I don't know about 'exceptional', but thanks! :Bulma: You're exceptional. Don't argue -- I'm bigger than you! Final Match: Goku vs. Tien :Turtle: You really shouldn't sit so close to the television. :Master Roshi: Oh, be quiet! How I choose to ruin my eyes is my business! Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to work out here! :Announcer: Let me provide a little background on our contestants! First up, Tien Shinhan! This skilled performer has become the fighter to watch during the tournament! Prized pupil of the Crane Hermit Master Shen, it is widely regarded that Tien Shinhan's abilities rival if not surpass those of his master! We've already witnessed an incredible display of his strength as he left Yamcha with a broken leg and forced previous champion Jackie Chun out of the semi-finals! Combine that with the fact that his average fight time is 32.5 seconds, and you have a glimpse into the awesome power that is Tien Shinhan! :Announcer: This pint-sized warrior serves the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, who coincidentally just happens to be the archrival of Master Shen! Aside from the fact he received second place in the last tournament, Goku's list of victories would leave even the most veteran fighter green with envy! He most recently dazzled the audience with his one punch dismissal of world-renowned champion Pamput and the unique disappearing act he used to unceremoniously remove Krillin from the ring in the previous match! His average fight time is 35.7 seconds! :Tien: (to himself) Relax. Just calm down and relax. Forget about that crazy old man. He's just trying to confuse you. Focus on your objective. Tao must be avenged. Goku must pay for his transgression. Hold on to the memory of Tao. Hold on to the memory of Tao. Anger feeds strength and strength is power. :Master Shen: My brother was no saint, but he deserved better than to die at the hands of a child...Roshi's child. Retribution won't bring Tao back, but it will certainly brighten my day. :Tien: Now you'll learn what it means to suffer the wrath of Tien Shinhan! :Master Roshi: (as Tien quickly pummels Goku) I've never seen punches like that. It's like a machine gun! :Tien: The only thing more gratifying than watching you suffer, is knowing that somewhere, Tao is smiling right now... Victory's Edge :Tien: (to Goku) Don't die on me yet. I've got a special special technique I've been saving just for you. :Tien: (to Goku) Well, you're resilient. Stupid, but resilient. :Master Shen: Tien has that look in his eye. Nothing can save Goku now. :Tien: Thank you. That was the most exhilarating rush! I haven't felt this alive in a long time! It feels wonderful! :Goku: So... what you're saying is you like getting beat up? :Master Shen: Tien had better get it right this time! I want that brat to suffer! If I could, I'd get on that stage and wring your little neck myself! Tien's Insurrection :Tien: (to Goku) When you meet Tao, be sure to tell him I sent you! :Tien: (Tien speaks to Chiaotzu and Master Shen telepathically about their interference in the match) Chiaotzu! Is this your doing? :Chiaotzu: Umm... :Tien: How dare you!? This is my battle! I did not ask for nor do I require your help! Set him free! :Chiaotzu: Uh... I'm sorry, Tien. :Master Shen: Grr... Chiaotzu was acting on my orders since you seem unable to complete yours! :Chiaotzu: Uh... :Master Shen: Every breath that child takes is an insult to our house. Or have you forgotten your promise to avenge the murder of Tao!? :Tien: I will never forget Tao. Or my duty. :Tien: (to the battered Goku) I could crush you where you lie. End you right now as you ended Tao. Why should I bestow mercy upon the merciless? You've earned this! :Master Shen: He must die! I am your master! Obey my command! :Tien: I have done as you asked. I have defeated your enemies and defended the honor of our school. The success of this match is in my hands alone. I do not need assistance! :Master Shen: Then prove it! Destroy him at once! :Tien: No, I won't kill Goku. Doing so would cause me to lose this match. :Master Shen: Grr... grr... grr... Nevermind the stupid match! Make no mistake! You are a killer! Or do you forsake your destiny!? :Tien: No master. My destiny is not what you'd have me believe. I'm no killer. :Krillin: Oh... :Master Roshi: Eh? :Master Shen: Grr... grr... grr! You weak coward! Insolent fool! You have allowed that senile Turtle Hermit to warp your mind! :Announcer: Uh... excuse me, but I can't allow you to disrupt the- :Master Shen: I'm speaking! :Announcer: Ah!? :Master Shen: I made you, Tien! All that you are has sprung from my generous hands! And now, your insubordination has clenched them into fists! Now you'll pay! Chiaotzu, paralyze them both! :Chiaotzu: Uh!? :Master Shen: Chiaotzu! :Chiaotzu: I'm sorry, master. I will do anything you ask of me, but I cannot hurt Tien Shinhan. :Master Shen: Come here! (Master Shen angrily grabs Chiaotzu) Grrrrrr! Grr! Grr! You dare defy me! So, the dissent spreads throughout the ranks! Then you, too, can share in Tien's fate! :Tien: Chiaotzu! :Master Roshi: Get back! (Master Roshi charges his Kamehameha wave) Haaaaa! (Master Roshi blasts Master Shen from across the arena) :Master Shen: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! (Master Shen is blasted far away) :Tien: Master Shen! :Master Roshi: Don't worry about him. That bird will be sore for a while, but he won't perish. There will be plenty of time to discuss all of this later. Let's get back to the fight! :Tien: I have forsaken my master. All that is left for me now is this fight. :Goku: (nodding) Hmm. :Tien: Let me make one thing clear. This isn't about the rivalry between our schools. Or revenge. I fight for one purpose only. To win. Never again will I be led astray from my goal! The Spirit Cannon :Master Roshi: (about Tien) Perhaps, he realizes the futility of their struggle... or maybe it's the pain. :Announcer: (as Goku has Tien in a stranglehold and is pulling his legs, the Announcer approaches with his microphone) Could you tell the audience how you feel? :Tien: My legs are being pulled from their sockets! How do you think I feel!? :Goku: You're strong. :Tien: That's obvious. :Goku: Hmm... :Tien: Thanks for the stretch. I'm feeling much better. Should you get tired of losing, you'd make a great chiropractor. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Goku: What's a chiropractor? :Tien: (Tien prepares to perform his Tri-Beam Cannon) Goku! You cannot escape! :Goku: No problem. I don't plan on going anywhere. :Krillin: (to Master Roshi) But Master, why would Tien Shinhan use a technique that could destroy his own life!? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of winning!? :Goku: (to Tien) I don't know what you're planning to do! But get on with it! I can take it! :Master Roshi: (to Krillin) Ambition seldom gives way to reason, my boy. Tien would gladly forfeit his life for honor! The Fallen :Tien: Lucky for me, I just happen to know sky-dancing. I could stay up here for hours! :Goku: With all my energy focused, there's no telling what I can do! :Tien: I think the thin air has affected your brain! You're defenseless up here and you know it! :Launch: (pulls out her machine gun and shoots so she can open up a path out of the World Tournament crowd) The number one leader in crowd control! (people scream as Launch shoots) Move it, twinkle-toes! Yo! Watch out, people! We're comin' through! :Guy: Cool. It's an armed escort! :Master Roshi: (to Tien, telepathically) That's right. All this noise is for you. You've won. I know cheering is a relatively new response to you, especially since you're used to hearing screams. But you'll get through it. Adulation has a funny way of growing on you. So, how does it feel to win... the right way? You should be proud of yourself. I am. But be warned. This new turn may bring with it unexpected consequences. People may actually like you. Heh heh. Enjoy. :(a man picks up Tien and carries him on his shoulders) :Man: A champion should be seen in style! Relax, I'm your biggest fan! :Tien:Goku, listen, I've been thinking about it and there's something I want you to have. :Krillin: Tien, that's your prize money, isn't it? :Tien: Look, it's no big deal. I just think you should take half. We both know if you hadn't hit that truck, you would have won. You are stronger. :Goku:No thanks! I appreciate the offer, but I wouldn't know what to spend it on anyway! :Tien: Yeah, but-- :Master Roshi: Heh heh, Tien, it's true -- luck helped you win today. But you shouldn't let that discount your achievement. In fact, luck and strength go hand in hand! :Yamcha: You fought well. Really. :Tien: Thank you. Sorry about your leg -- I did a lot of terrible things. :Yamcha: No big deal. Bones heal, just like anything else! pause But at the next tournament, I expect a rematch, got it? :Tien: Of course! :Master Roshi: What will you do until then? Three years is a long time! Where will you go? You're more than welcome to stay with me, though you'll have to put up with Launch's cooking! :Launch: I could tell you like me, Tien! :Bulma: Huh? :Tien: Uh? :Launch: If you come to Roshi's island, I'll be sure and take care of you... for good! Enter King Piccolo :Turtle: (after walking a long distance) That's it. From now on, this turtle's taking a taxi. :Roshi: His name may sound funny, but I can assure you, there's nothing humorous about that savage beast. With him came darkness and chaos. His minions of terror wreaked havoc upon the land, destroying all in their path with indiscriminate fury. No one knew what they wanted or why they had come. But they were here, laughing as our world crumbled around them. Piccolo and his army destroyed one city after another with little opposition... except for one temple. It was in this secluded sanctuary the beast faced a meager but determined school of martial artists. As the horde invaded the temple, the young fighters banded together for a final assault. Though hopelessly outnumbered, they were united. And with their combined strength, they offered a formidable defense. Many demons fell that day and alongside them, even more great men. When the battle was over, only two of the warriors were left standing... Myself and Crane Hermit. Unfortunately, the skirmish had barely made a dent in Piccolo's forces. Desperate and out of time, we concentrated our remaining energy into a shield that absorbed the enemy fire. And, with a breath of luck, reflected it back at them. One bright light. That's all I remember. But somehow, it worked. The horde was vanquished. It was finally over, or so we thought. Apparently, the monsters were just an opening act for King Piccolo himself. We barely got a glimpse of his ugly mug before he dismissed us with a wave of his hand. Against his might we were but ragdolls caught in a storm. Shen and I were young and in our prime. We gave everything we had and still King Piccolo prevailed. All those lives lost and we didn't lay a scratch on him. He was immune to everyone, even Mutaito. :Bulma: Who's Mutaito? :Master Roshi: He was my master. :Mutaito: Why have you attacked? This massacre was completely senseless. :King Piccolo: Do you want the truth? That it was mere amusement. Or do you need a higher purpose, perhaps fate. :Mutaito: But we pose no threat. We are seekers of peace. :King Piccolo: And you shall find it. In death. :Mutaito: I tried to be nice. Now we'll do it the hard way. :Tien: Wait a minute. What's all this talk about dragons... radars... balls? What's that got to do with anything? :Emperor Pilaf: It is marvelous. Born leaders, like us, only need one wish... to rule the world! :King Piccolo: Ha ha. Ha ha ha. I don't need magic balls to rule this Earth. It has fallen at my feet once before! :Shu: Then what do you want? :King Piccolo: The greatest prize of all! Eternal youth! :Emperor Pilaf: Huh? :King Piccolo: Just think. With eternal youth, I could master time itself. Why would would I want to rule this planet for a lifetime when I could rule it for all time? Tambourine Attacks! :Goku: It was you! You killed my friend! :Tambourine: Your point? :Tambourine: (about killing Krillin) He was human. I did him a favor. :Goku: What did you say? Taking his life was a big mistake! Nobody messes with my friends! :Tambourine: One thing I find tolerable about your species, barely, is the sound you make when you die! :Goku: Grr! Grr! Grr! Grr! :Tambourine: What's wrong? Did I make you cry!? (As Goku tries to punch, Tambourine grabs Goku's arm in a tight grip) Your bodies are soft and fragile. Hardly suitable for fighting. But perfect for pain! :Tambourine: (to Goku) If your muscles were as tough as your talk, this wouldn't be so boring! :Tambourine: (to Goku) Really. What do you hope to accomplish here rather than to prove the fact that your species deserves extinction? :Goku: I don't know what you just said but I'm not here to prove anything. You're going to pay! :Tambourine: Heh heh. You are a conceited one. I think someone should take you down a notch. :Tambourine: Unlike other lifeforms, humans are worthless. They don't even make good pets. Mark of the Demon :Piano: (after King Piccolo gives birth to one of his offspring) So, does it have a name? :King Piccolo: His name is Cymbal. My child of darkness. :Piano: A musical instrument. Didn't see that one coming, Piccolo. :Shu: (whispering to Emperor Pilaf) Pilaf, can I have a word with you? Shouldn't we be the ones givin' out the orders? After all, who revived whom here? He should be servin' us. :Emperor Pilaf: Shhh... Quiet. He hears everything. I'm sure that when Lord Piccolo takes over the world, he'll give us half of it out of gratitude. :Master Roshi: Pale. Pale gray. :Puar: What? Who is pale gray? :Yamcha: Wait. Is this pale gray a great warrior, master? :Master Roshi: No. N-nothing like that. Pale gray is the color of Bulma's panties. :Oolong: Hm? :Bulma: Hm? Ah! You were staring at my underwear this whole time!? :Master Roshi: No. I... I started at your knees. :Oolong: (after watching the news to see that World Martial Arts Tournament participants are being executed one by one) I hear flights to the Caribbean are cheap this time of year. :Goku: I know you're there! Come out and face me, you coward! :Yajirobe: I'm not a coward! You're the sneak that stole my food! :Goku: Huh? :Yajirobe: That's right! That fish was my dinner and you ate it! :Goku: But somebody left it. There. On that stick. :Yajirobe: Oh, man. I was cooking it on that stick, you idiot! Here Comes Yajirobe :Yajirobe: Ya thief! :Goku: Huh? What's that? :Yajirobe: You heard! :Goku: I'm not a thief! I didn't steal anything of yours! :Yajirobe: Oh yeah!? Well, I don't recall inviting you to eat my breaktice! :Goku: What's breaktice? It sounds awful. :Yajirobe: My fish. :Goku: Look, I don't steal. Can you prove it's your breaktice fish? :Yajirobe: Uh...hey wait a minute... are you calling me a liar!? If so, you better be prepared to fight! :Goku: Okay. :Yajirobe: I don't know where you're from, big hair! But around here, it's not polite to steal other people's food! :Goku: Oh, I see. But you're fine with throwing giant boulders at strangers, is that it? :Launch: That's enough o' that! Don't talk like you're not comin' home. If any of you get splattered, I swear I'll fill you with so many bullets, you'll jump back to life just to beg me for mercy! :Launch: (about Krillin's dead body) Heh. He looks happy. Probably loves the attention. :Cymbal: How long you live depends on your answer to my question. :Goku: It looks like him, but that's not the monster I fought. :Yajirobe: Alright, be quick. What do you want from us? :Cymbal: I seek a little orange ball with stars on it. If either of you have seen one, you better tell me or suffer the consequences. :Yajirobe: Grrr... If you want someone's help, you should learn to ask nicely. :Cymbal: Hmm? (Cymbal sees the Dragon Ball around Yajirobe's neck) Ha ha ha. I don't believe it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Score. Nice necklace. Give it here. :Goku: Uh!? If you're interested in the Dragon Balls, that means that you must be partners with the same monster who destroyed my friend Krillin... and that makes you my enemy! :Cymbal: Ah? You better talk some sense into your friend. :Yajirobe: Choose your words carefully, monster. He's not my... friend. :Goku: Monster! Do you have a friend with a mouth like this and eyes like this and he's got big wings and he's mean and ugly, but he's not as big as you. :Cymbal: Hmm... that sounds like... Tambourine. :Goku: Then he's the one I'm after. :Cymbal: I couldn't care less. I'm here for the Dragon Ball. Period. :Yajirobe: Sorry. I like it. If you want one, go find your own. This one belongs to me. :Cymbal: So what? I like yours just fine, boy. Heh heh heh heh. Since you're so cocky, I'll be happy to crush every bone in your body to get it. :Yajirobe: Heh. Try it. I'll break you in half. :Goku: No way. I'll take care of this creature. :Yajirobe: Stay back. He's mine. :Goku: I'm fighting him. His ally killed my best friend. :Yajirobe: I don't care. Your problems don't concern me. This green thing insulted me and now he's going to pay. :Goku: Why are you so stubborn? :Yajirobe: He's my new breaktice. :Cymbal: Ah? :Cymbal: If you're so eager to die, who am I to stand in your way? :Yajirobe: I'll be eating you soon. (Cymbal knocks Yajirobe away) :Cymbal: Ha ha ha ha! You were saying? It looks like the only thing that you'll be eating is dirt! (Yajirobe gets back up) Ah? :Yajirobe: It's been a strange day. I keep meeting strong enemies. :Cymbal: Ha! It's not the enemy's strength. You're just weak. :Goku: Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Yajirobe: There is no weakness in me, monster! :Cymbal: Big words for small prey. Terrible Tambourine :Goku: (Yajirobe roasts Cymbal's corpse over a huge fire) Gee, that's a big fire. What are you going to do with that monster? :Yajirobe: What do you think? I'm gonna eat it of course. Make breaktice. (grunts) :Goku: Wha-What exactly do you mean when you say, "breaktice?" :Yajirobe: Lunch, dinner, breaktice. You're strange and they say I'm primitive. :Goku: But you can't eat that. It's not safe. :Yajirobe: (cuts a piece of meat off of Cymbal's roasted arm and sniffs it) Mmm... Delicious. (goes to eat it) :Goku: Wait! :Yajirobe: Hmm? :Goku: Eating monster is a bad idea. Bad. :Yajirobe: Eh. Well, don't you worry about it. This is my meal. Not yours, mine. So, back off. (eats the meat) Tastes like chicken. (hops on the rock and puts his sword away) What is it? :Goku: Nothing. It's your stomach. (Yajirobe lifts his meal from the fire and eats it whole) Yajirobe. That's your name, right? Yajirobe? :Yajirobe: (mouthful) Yeah. Anything wrong with that? (continues eating) :Emperor Pilaf: I sympathize with your loss. :Mai: He seemed like such a nice beast. Aw... :King Piccolo: Silence! You fools! :Mai: Ah? :King Piccolo: How could your feeble, inadequate brains possibly comprehend how I feel!? He was of my scales and blood! Grr! I gave him life! Watched him hatch and spit his first slime! :Emperor Pilaf: Why, you're... you're right. I couldn't begin to understand. :Mai: Exactly. Cymbal means nothing to us. :King Piccolo: Grrrr!!!! :Giran: (after Tambourine knocks Giran away) Big mistake. :Tambourine: It's you who made the mistake of calling yourself a warrior. :Bear Boy: (after Tambourine kills Giran) You saved us! :Bear Father: I'm appreciative beyond words. By slaying Giran, you have liberated our village. Thank you so much. (Tambourine slices the Bear Father) Uh! Oh! :Bear Boy: Papa! :Bear Father: Oh... (the Bear Father dies) :Bear Boy: Papa, say something! :Tambourine: Now he's truly liberated! :Bear Boy: Grr! Grr! :Tambourine: Giran was just a job. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Your father I killed for fun. :Launch: Don't worry about Piccolo! If he's dumb enough ta show up, I'll be glad ta introduce him ta my lead army! :Yamcha: That must make you King Piccolo's yes-man. :Tambourine: Yes. I-I mean... uh well... you don't... you... shut up! Tien's Atonement :Tien: Small world. :Fighter: Yes it is, as bad luck would have it. I thought I could forget your face, but I'm reminded of it every time I move. (The fighter remembers how Tien ruthlessly breaks his bones in a fight) :Fighter: I had to be rushed to the hospital. I don't remember much, except the pain from thirteen broken bones. It took me two years to get back to this house... and my beautiful wife! :Tien: I'm sorry about your injuries. I was a different person back then. :Fighter: So was I. I could walk without using a cane! :Tien: The reason I've come is I need your Dragon Ball. :Fighter: Dragon Ball? What the hell is that? :Tien: A ball with a star mark. We know that you have it here somewhere. Will you give it to us? :Fighter: No. Now go. :Tien: Unacceptable. :Fighter: I don't know of what you speak. Hmph. What's more, I think you're lying. :Tien: Uh? :Fighter: Even if it did exist, help is the last thing I'd give you! :Fighter: Unlike the police, it didn't take us long to identify the killer, Tien Shinhan! Who else is as strong and delights in maiming martial artists!? :Tien: No! That's a lie. :Fighter: You would kill anyone if it suited your needs. I'm living proof. :Tien: The Dragon Ball? :Fighter: Why do you bother asking? Just tear the place apart. That is your style, isn't it, Tien? Just hurry up and get it over with! :Tien: (Tien kneels and begs for forgiveness from the fighter) I beg you. We desperately need that ball. :Fighter: (surprised) Ah? :Tien: I apologize for the wrong I've done you. If you want revenge, break an arm or two. Whatever you want. But please, give us the Dragon Ball. :Fighter: Uh...ah...? :Chiaotzu: Oh... :Tien: Eh... :Fighter: I've dreamed of revenge longer than I can remember. (sighs) I forgive you. Get up. Goku's Revenge :Yajirobe: (after Goku pummels Tambourine in the name of revenge) I sure hope I never end up on that kid's revenge list. :Tambourine: (after mouth-blasting Goku) Fool! He was obliterated! I told you! We are superior to the human race! :Emperor Pilaf: (after hearing Tambourine has been killed) What kind of creature is out there that could defeat these people? :Mai: I'm not sure I want to know, sir. :King Piccolo: Two of my finest warriors were destroyed as if they were mere amateurs! I don't know who is responsible for this outrage but I will personally see to their destruction for interfering with my plans! :King Piccolo: We will turn our immediate attention on finding those responsible for the deaths of Cymbal and Tambourine. Goku vs. King Piccolo :King Piccolo: I thought I was looking for a great warrior. And now I find it is you who has killed two of my greatest soldiers. Heh heh. :Goku: That's right. And you're going to follow them. But first, you are going to give me back my grandpa's Dragon Ball. :King Piccolo: For some reason, every time I meet a martial artist, I have this incredible urge to destroy them. Even one as tiny and pathetic as you! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Goku: I might surprise you! :King Piccolo: You're good. It's obvious my minions were no match for your level of skill. Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Goku: Grr... :King Piccolo: You are the reason I have exterminated the martial arts society. Anyone with your level of skill... Deserves to be terminated! :Goku: Grr... :King Piccolo: You have such great strength. I shall do my absolute best to try to keep up. :King Piccolo: Now, let's try this once more. (King Piccolo kicks Goku in the chin, sending Goku flying into the air) Haaaaaa!!!! (King Piccolo then jumps into the air after Goku and punches him back down to the ground) :Goku: Uh! :King Piccolo: (After Goku slams into the ground, King Piccolo picks him up by the neck) Heh heh heh heh heh. Nice. You're still alive. I was hoping this would last a good while. :Goku: (clearly in pain) I'm... feeling fine. (King Piccolo promptly punches Goku in the face) Oh! Ow! :King Piccolo: What's wrong? No witty comeback? :Goku: You're tougher than I thought, but it doesn't make any difference, you big meanie! I'm still gonna destroy you! :King Piccolo: Ha! Ha ha ha ha! Your misplaced confidence is refreshing. :Goku: Ah...uh... :King Piccolo: Though I find this amusing, you must know. There is no escape. The only choice left is how you will meet your demise. :Goku: Uh...uh...uh...uh...eh...eh... No! :King Piccolo: Aha ha ha ha! Well, despite your shortcomings, you are a defiant one. It's been a long time since I've seen that kind of spark in someone's eye. I'm fortunate. I'm stronger. Piccolo Closes In :Piano: (after King Piccolo defeats Goku) Good show, your majesty. :King Piccolo: Vengeance is most refreshing. It's what keeps up my youthful appearance. :Emperor Pilaf: Excuse me. :Piano: Hm? :Emperor Pilaf: Eheh heh heh. Heh heh heh heh. Heh. Once rejuvenated, will he be stronger? :Piano: Yes. What you just witnessed will seem weak by comparison. :Yajirobe: (after King Piccolo defeats Goku) I'm sorry things had to end this way, Goku. I'm sorry I couldn't help you. But you will receive a hero's burial. :Yajirobe: I admire your courage, but it was foolish for you to go up against King Piccolo by yourself. :Goku: I'm surprised, Yajirobe. You didn't even lend me a hand. :Yajirobe: Of course I didn't! I like you, Goku. But not as much as I like living. :Yajirobe: What could someone as powerful as King Piccolo possibly ask for? :Goku: Uh... a better personality? Roshi's Gambit :Yamcha: What could o' happened to them? :Oolong: It's possible they've been destroyed. :Bulma: And it's possible you're stupid! :King Piccolo: Fool! Why do you stand in my way? :Master Roshi: Because you are in mine. :King Piccolo: How so? :Master Roshi: With you threatening the world, how am I supposed to enjoy my exercise programs? Huh? :Master Roshi: (to King Piccolo, after the Evil Containment Wave has failed to trap the demon in the jar) You haven't won. Your dark dreams will never come true. Somehow, someone will succeed where I've failed. Until that day, live in fear. You will fall. We're only human but... but we will survive. We will survive. (Master Roshi falls and dies) :King Piccolo: The seven Dragon Balls are mine! At last, I will reclaim my youth and with it, all my glory of power! :Mai: The Eternal Dragon will soon appear. :Emperor Pilaf: Shu, please tell me you brought my camera. I have to take pictures. King Piccolo's Wish :King Piccolo: (after Chiaotzu tries to interfere and gets killed by King Piccolo) I despise uninvited guests! :Shenron: What do you wish for? :King Piccolo: I wish to be made young again. Restore my youth and power! Return to me what time has stolen! Can you do this? :Shenron: As you wish. :Yajirobe: (about Korin) This is a friend of yours? He doesn't sound nice to me. He's not going to try and eat us for breaktice, is he? :Goku: Eheh heh heh heh. You're funny, Yajirobe. :King Piccolo: Reports tell me that the present king is nothing more than a bleeding-heart peace-lover. Ha ha ha ha. It's the sentimental ones who are always my favorite to destroy, don't you agree? :Emperor Pilaf: Oh, yes. I... heh heh heh heh heh... :King Piccolo: My reign over this planet is close at hand. With my ascension, I shall create a magnificent kingdom in my own image! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! However, before I can rebuild, I must first tear down! :Emperor Pilaf: We worked so hard for you! Don't forget. I'm the one who brought you back to life! I'm your savior! :King Piccolo: You're nothing but an inept clown surrounded by amateurs! :Mai: (after King Piccolo throws down Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai from his hovering ship) From here on, I think we should choose our allies with more scrutiny, sire. :Emperor Pilaf: Be quiet! Siege on Chow Castle :Piano: We've arrived at King's castle. :King Piccolo: Then let's go. It's time to take our first step in creating a new world order. :Yajirobe: He nearly got himself killed... by a terrible monster named King Piccolo. Goku decided to try and fight him all by himself. It was a dumb thing to do. :Upa: Hey, I don't know who you are... but you better stop talking that way about Goku, or you'll be sorry! :Yajirobe: Quiet down before I step on you. :King Piccolo: All that I see before me is now mine. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Not too bad. :Goku: Aren't you having fun? :Yajirobe: (sarcastic) Oh, sure! This is great! I love climbing towers with my bare hands! :Bodyguard: Hold it! :King Piccolo: Hm? :Bodyguard: You can't go in there! :King Piccolo: Oh. Are you the welcoming committee? :Bodyguard: Afraid not. I handle the goodbyes. And you've worn out your welcome. You're fairly adept when fighting against machines. How about pure muscle, you green freak!? :King Piccolo: Ha! I thought you'd never ask. But rather than fight, why not work for me? You could shine my shoes, big boy. :Bodyguard: Enough! Either you surrender immediately, or I'll do my worst! :King Piccolo: Surrender? Why should I surrender? You're the one who's losing all his men. Before you die, tell me... where's the king hiding? :Bodyguard: Ah! Forget the king! Settle for my fist! (the bodyguard punches at King Piccolo only to have his hand grabbed) Uh...uh...uh...uh...uh... :King Piccolo: Oh my. Is this how we throw punches? (King Piccolo knocks the bodyguard away, grabs him again by his chest, and raises him up) Where is the king? :Bodyguard: Where you'll never find him! :King Piccolo: Ha! We'll see. (King Piccolo slams his hand clean through the bodyguard's chest and lets him fall to the ground, dead) :Soldier: (King Piccolo appears in front of another soldier who was trying to run away) Ahhhhhhh!!!! :King Piccolo: I hope you have an answer for me. :Soldier: I get paid by the hour! Conquest and Power :King Piccolo: Well, well. I went searching for a king and found a coward. :Officer: How dare you talk to the king like that you animal!? :King Piccolo: Wait your turn! :King Piccolo: From the expression on your face, I can tell that you're a visual learner. But this is just a miniscule example of my power. I trust you won't need another. :King Furry: Uh... :King Piccolo: Whether you're staring at one crater or an entire wasteland is entirely up to you. I can do this all day. :Tien: (to himself) If anyone else is going to die, it will be me. And only me. :Oolong: (about the Eternal Dragon) Well, so much for being eternal. :Turtle: This means master will never be able to return. :Bulma: I wonder if we're ever going to see Goku again. :Puar: He will come back, you'll see. Goku is alive. I just know it. :Yamcha: I feel the same way about it, Puar. :Oolong: I mean... why call him eternal if he's not gonna be around. :Turtle: Oh... :Oolong: That's just false advertising. :Korin: That monster even killed Master Roshi. :Goku: What!? King Piccolo killed Master Roshi!!!? :Korin: Yes. :Goku: You... you mean I'll never get to see him again just like my grandpa? :Korin: Well in these cases, that's what normally happens. :Goku: Oh no. But I never even got to say goodbye. Awaken Darkness :Goku: (about entering a maze to retrieve the ultra divine water) You'll go with me, won't you, Yajirobe? :Yajirobe: Uh! You've got to be kidding! No way! :Goku: You won't? :Yajirobe: Of course not! Why in the world would I voluntarily go to such a terrible place? You're crazy! Count me out of this one! :Korin: The days of impetuous youth. I'm glad that I'm old. :Yajirobe: I'm not getting stuck in an ice maze for anybody! I don't even like cold food! :Piano: Like I was saying before we were interrupted sire, the cooks are completely inadequate. They can't even perform the simplest of tasks. :King Piccolo: Hmph. Then eliminate them all. Things taste better from scratch. :Goku: (after gliding through an icy cavern on top of Yajirobe's body) Wow! That was great! We escaped the snow beast thanks to you! I haven't gone that fast since I last rode my Nimbus! Too bad you can't fly. :Yajirobe: Would you be quiet! What are you thanking me for!? It wasn't like I had a choice! Is there a sign on me that says "passengers welcome"!? A Taste of Destiny :Yajirobe: You really think you have a chance against King Piccolo? Man, you're dumb. :Goku: I have to try, don't I? :Yajirobe: Didn't you say he killed some of your friends? :Goku: My best friend Krillin and Master Roshi. :Yajirobe: So why don't you just be happy you're still alive... and get on with living? :Goku: (while holding Yajirobe so he doesn't fall down an endless pit) Please! Let him go! Your fight is with me! :The Darkness: (disguised as Master Roshi) Eheh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Why don't you let him go? :Yajirobe: Ahh! Nobody let go! :Yajirobe: (while Goku hangs onto him while he dangles off the edge) This is your fault, Goku! You killed me! And on an empty stomach too! I'm too young to die! :The Darkness: Only those with the special power become stronger. The others will die. :Yajirobe: Say... uh... darkness... how many people have drank this water stuff? :The Darkness: Thirteen. :Yajirobe: And... uh... how many people survived? Uh... like six... or... uh... three? :The Darkness: None survived. :Yajirobe: Uh!? :Goku: None survived!? :Yajirobe: Hey, that's not fair! What kind of a chance does that give us!? If no one survives it, then it's just poison and there's nothing special about dying from poison, is there!? :Goku: I'll do it! :Yajirobe: Uh! Are you nuts, Goku!? I mean it's one thing to play the hero but drinking this stuff is just plain suicide! :Goku: Then I'll risk it! :Yajirobe: Grr! Goku, please, I'm begging you! For some dumb reason, you always wanna do the right thing! But I'm telling you there is nothing in that pot but poison. You drink that stuff and you will die! :Goku: We'll see. :King Piccolo: (speaking from a TV station live) In fact, you will find that I will encourage your freedom. Every freedom. Heh heh heh. By now, you all know how powerful I am. But what you may not know is what a loving king I could be. So, my first decree will go out to the ones I love the most... of course that's the criminal element. We will begin by eradicating the police. Those wicked people who would stomp on your freedom and put you in chains for merely seeking the life that you desire. Theft, violence, murder, nothing will be illegal in this grand new world. Come out from the shadows. Your new king understands your pain. :Criminal: All hail King Piccolo! :King Piccolo: This is your time! This is our time! Order is dead and chaos reigns, thus says King Piccolo! :Yamcha: This guy's a madman! :Launch: Eh. I don't know. It doesn't sound that bad. The Ultimate Sacrifice :King Piccolo: My first decree is to abolish the police and release all criminals! I want riots! Order is legally dead! :Suno: Won't you help us? :Thug: Ha. You kiddin' me! Ah man, get real! :Thug 2: They don't know who they're dealin' with! :Thug 3: Ha ha! They're about to! :Thug 4: Dude, you have the great pleasure of running into loyal followers of King Piccolo's tribe of evil. The great one doesn't want us helping people. :Android 8: Grr... :Thug: Ah...ah... no offense. :Android 8: Piccolo makes good speeches, but I'm pretty persuasive myself. :Tien: (through a transmission) I've mastered the Evil Containment Wave. It's time to put it to the test. :Launch: I'm proud of you, Tien. So proud. :Tien: Don't be. This is not about me. Or rather, this is about the bad things in my life that made me no better than King Piccolo. This is about atonement. And I only hope it's enough. Goodbye, my friends. :Bulma: Goodbye, Tien! :Launch: Farewell, Tien Shinhan. You're the bravest. :Goku: (flying around on a new Nimbus cloud) Do you wanna go for a ride, Yajirobe? :Yajirobe: What!? No way, Goku! I like living too much! :Goku: (Goku and Yajirobe are still in the dark dimension) Could you let us out please? :Yajirobe: Yeah, it smells bad down here and I'm hungry. :Korin: Okay. Hold your horses. Prelude to Vengeance :King Piccolo: (from a TV broadcast) Good afternoon, my loyal citizens. I have more news of terror and mayhem. As members of my new order, you should all prepare for destruction. :Yamcha: Lousy monster! Who does he think he is!? :King Piccolo: Get ready as I unleash the most glorious terror imaginable. :Oolong: Is he serious? :King Piccolo: No need to worry, however. I've taken care of all the arrangements. I know that all of you share my enthusiasm... Because it is a privilege and honor to be a part of this event. You're gonna love this. Your planet... heh... my planet... is divided into forty-three sectors. Each is represented by a slip of paper which has been placed in this box. To commemorate the anniversary of my rule, I declare this day, May thirteenth, as Piccolo day. As part of this annual celebration, I'll draw a slip from the box each year. And guess what, folks? There's more. Heh heh. The chosen sector will host that year's celebration, which will culminate in its destruction and I will do the honors. :King Furry: No! You wouldn't! :King Piccolo: I am not without mercy. The sector's annihilation will be instantaneous! There will hardly be time to feel any pain. :King Furry: That's horrific! Why would you do something so cruel!? :King Piccolo: Heh! It's nothing new. This world celebrates occasions with explosions in the sky. Mine are just a little more dangerous. Besides, I can't wait to see the terror on people's faces! And after all, it is my celebration! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha! :Yamcha: That maniac! :Launch: He's an a-one sicko! :King Piccolo: Please... don't worry. This is meant to be happy fun time. The drawing will only be held once a year. That means if you're lucky... some of you may live another forty-three years! Aha ha ha! Or not! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! :Bulma: Forty-three years? Oh, how generous! I'd rather be destroyed now than have to live my life in fear! :King Piccolo: But seriously, I wish to maintain an open dialogue with my subjects. So, if, for any reason, you're displeased with my plan or any of my policies, please feel free to pay me a visit. My door is always open. Tell me what's on your tiny little minds, I'm here for you. And once you've unloaded all of your emotional baggage, I promise to remove your troubles... permanently! :Korin: The outcome rests in the hands of fate. Goku has the necessary skills. However, that's not always enough. :Yajirobe: That doesn't fill me with confidence. Anyway, at a time like this, I'd rather be filled with food. I'm gonna stuff my belly with everything I can fit into it! :Dr. Brief: The plants! I forgot! :Miss Brief: Huh! :Dr. Brief: I completely forgot to water them this morning! :Miss Brief: Well then, you know how upset the chrysanthemum's get when they go without the morning sprinkle. :Dr. Brief: Thank you, sweetheart... for reminding me of the important things in life. :Oolong: This is the end o' the world! Everything's spun outta control! Goku, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, Krillin. Everybody's gone! Even Tien Shinhan! :Piano: (after Tien challenges King Piccolo) This world certainly has a bountiful supply of idiots, sire. :King Piccolo: Quite true. But they're so amusing. Even so, we can't have upstarts running amuck! I'll make an example of this one. A live broadcast of this destruction should do the trick. :Piano: Yes, sire. :King Piccolo: Your name shall be Drum. Your first official duty will be to teach this idiot a lesson. Battle Cry :Dr. Brief: Let's go. :Miss Brief: Don't rush! This isn't easy! :Dr. Brief: But, we have to go! :Miss Brief: Stop being selfish. I wanna look nice for our doomsday. :Dr. Brief: Nobody cares. :Goku: You guys are working for King Piccolo, aren't you? :Soldier: Yes, we are... but reluctantly. Look, if we don't obey his orders, he'll destroy us as well. :Goku: You should do what's right, not what you're told! And don't worry about Piccolo anymore, because I am going to destroy him! :Soldier: What can you do? You're just a child! He decimated half of my force. You have no idea how strong he is! :Goku: You're wrong! I will beat him! :King Piccolo: Relax, Piano. There's always time to enjoy a good slaughter. :King Piccolo: (about Tien) Finish him off and make it as painful as possible. :Drum: Yes. :Drum: You're not goin' anywhere, runt! No one treats me like that and gets away with it! :King Piccolo: Exactly. Drum, teach these fools a lesson they won't forget. :Drum: (cracking his knuckles) Heh heh heh. Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo. :Tien: Goku, move! He's faster than he looks! :Drum: Heh heh heh. :Goku: (Drum phases away and reappears behind Goku) Haaa!!! (Goku instantly kicks Drum directly in his face, popping out his eyes along with his brains) Goku Strikes Back :Yamcha: I wonder how well Tien is doing? :Bulma: Uh? :Launch: If that dirtbag Piccolo hurts him in any way, I'll make him pay! :King Piccolo: Of all people, I never thought I would see you again. How tenacious. You dare get in my way? :Goku: You bet I do! I will never stop until I've defeated you! :King Piccolo: You can try if you're feeling suicidal. For you will die. You think you're going to be able to stop me? Bigger and smarter adversaries than you have tried and failed. :Goku: You'll see just how much I've changed! :King Piccolo: Ha! As tempting as it is to disprove your boast, I don't have the time. There are people awaiting their destruction in West City. :King Piccolo: His eyes... so full of hatred. He really thinks he can beat me! Little does he know how horrible I can be! :King Piccolo: Poor deluded child. It's a shame your human brains are so small. Your ignorance almost takes the fun out of killing you. :King Piccolo: It feels good, doesn't it? We're no different, you and I. We both love inflicting pain. It's an intoxicating feeling, isn't it? The Biggest Crisis :King Piccolo: (after King Piccolo blasts Goku's knee with his eye laser blasts) Without the use of that leg, you can't avoid me much longer! :Goku: Grr... ow! I only need one leg to finish you! :King Piccolo: (after Tien saves Goku from one of King Piccolo's enormous blasts) Your friend's heroics shall prove to be in vain. :King Piccolo: (to Goku and Tien) I will send you away from this world together! :King Piccolo: (to Goku) You should've given up a long time ago. Now you're going to regret the day we ever crossed paths! :King Piccolo: I don't believe it. :Goku: Aha ha ha ha. No way you're going to get rid of me that easily. Final Showdown :King Piccolo: (to Goku, while holding up Tien by his head) Don't move. Take one more step closer, and I'll give this guy a headache he's never gonna forget. :King Piccolo: Look at you. You're crying like a baby. You'll have to learn to be tougher than that. If you were more like me, you could overcome anything, even pain. :Goku: There's no way I'd ever wanna be anything like you. :King Piccolo: Haven't you heard! I already killed the Dragon! Ha ha ha ha ha! :Goku: What!? That can't be! That can't be true! :King Piccolo: Ha! Why would I lie about that? Even the Eternal Dragon was no match against my power! :Goku: Grr! No! How could you do that?! :King Piccolo: (after Goku flies through King Piccolo, leaving a huge hole in his stomach) I don't believe it. He flew right through me. How could he defeat me like that? So... I underestimated his strength. He's won for now, but my legacy on this planet will survive. (King Piccolo lets go of one last offspring as an egg) Good luck, my son. Get revenge for my demise. Destroy all of my enemies. (King Piccolo explodes and dies in midair) :Yajirobe: Hey, Goku. Did you know I was thinking about going after Piccolo myself? :Goku: You were? Yeah, right. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :Yajirobe: Hey, what's so funny about that? :Tien: Yeah. That's not nice. Don't forget, Yajirobe saved your life. You should at least show 'im some respect. :Goku: Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Yajirobe. :Yajirobe: No sweat. Site Navigation Category:Quotes